Antara Aku, Kau, dan Laporan Praktikum
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: "Aku akan memaafkanmu, Kashi. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan lagi membuat hubungan kita berada di antara aku, kau, dan laporan praktikum." Pairing : Kakasaku.Mohon untuk R n R...


**Antara Aku, Kau, dan Laporan Praktikum**

"**Aku akan memaafkanmu, Kashi. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan lagi membuat hubungan kita berada di antara aku, kau, dan laporan praktikum." **

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos, OOC, AU, membosankan, membingungkan, alur terlalu cepat.**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chara : KakaSaku**

**A/N : **Cerita full Sakura POV. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_. Sebagian dari cerita ini merupakan kisah dari hidupku bisa dikatakan cerita ini adalah curahan hatiku dengan sedikit bumbu agar lebih terasa. Hahaha... #memang masakan. Author minta maaf jika _romance_-nya nggak terasa. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... :D.

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

Halo minasan. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan Hukum di Universitas Miyazaki. Sekarang ini, aku sedang duduk di tahun pertama bangku kuliah, tepatnya sih masih semester satu. Entah kenapa, sepertinya kakak-kakak seniorku yang cewek kurang begitu menyukaiku. Mungkin karena aku ini cantik dan imut kali yah ? Baiklah, lupakanlah. Aku sendiri juga kurang mengerti mengapa mereka begitu terhadapku. Selama mereka tak menggangguku, aku sama sekali tak mengambil pusing masalah itu. Selama masih ada sahabat-sahabatku yang selalu ada untukku, aku yakin semua masalah dapat terselesaikan dengan baik.

Kalian pasti mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang sangat narsis. Baiklah aku akui, aku memang agak sedikit narsis. Hanya agak lho ya, bukan narsis sepenuhnya. Tak lupa, kuperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang bisa memberikan warna-warna yang indah dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang sangat mengerti tentang diriku. Seseorang yang ku jatuhi cinta setengah mati sejak pandangan pertama. Dia adalah kekasihku tercinta Kakashi Hatake. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya semenjak aku masih duduk di bangku kelas X _senior high school_. Dia merupakan kakak kelasku. Kami berselisih umur satu tahun. Di saat aku duduk kelas X, Kakashi duduk di kelas XI.

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di saat kegiatan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Dia adalah salah satu panitia MOS yang menjadi pendamping kelasku. Sejak pertemuan pertama itulah, aku sadar jika ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Setiap kami berpapasan entah di mana pun tempatnya, aku selalu merasakan jika jantungku berdebar dengan tak normalnya. Dan anehnya, aku merasa seperti itu jika hanya bertemu dengannya. Hanya dengan melihat senyumnya yang menawan seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di sekelilingku.

Lama kupendam perasaan itu. Hingga naik ke kelas XI yang berarti Kakashi juga naik ke kelas XII aku masih menyimpan rapat perasaan aneh itu tanpa memberitahu siapa pun, termasuk kepada sahabatku sendiri. Hingga suatu hari aku merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk memendam rasa itu dan ku putuskan untuk bercerita kepada Ino, sahabat karibku semenjak kecil. Dan akhinya, saran beserta motivasi dari Ino memunculkan keberanianku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Kakashi. Singkat cerita aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kakashi saat di bus perjalanan pulang sekolah. Karena rumah kami searah, tak heran jika kami selalu menumpang bus yang sama. Baik di saat berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menceritakan bagaimana caraku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Kakashi. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia antara aku, Kami-sama, Kakashi, dan orang-orang yang ada di dalam bus itu yang mengetahuinya. Dan betapa bahagianya diriku ketika ku tahu, ternyata Kakashi juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Dan di bus itulah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pada tahun pertama hingga tahun kedua, perjalanan kisah cinta kami berjalan baik-baik saja, kalaupun ada sedikit masalah kami pasti bisa mengatasinya tanpa ada kata-kata putus atau semacamnya yang keluar dari mulut kami. Dan dari kerja kerasku, akhirnya aku diterima di universitas yang sama dengan universitas tempat Kakashi mununtut ilmu. Namun, kurasa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini. Kakashi semakin sulit untuk ku hubungi. Pesan singkat dariku pun juga jarang dia balas. Apalagi jika ku telepon, kalau tidak hanya suara tut...tut...tut ya pasti suara si operator perempuan itu yang menyahut. Ketika aku datang di rumahnya, yang ku temui hanyalah Kasaan Kakashi. Beliau bilang akhir-akhir ini Kakashi lebih sering di luar rumah, pulang hanya untuk mampir tidur, tidak lebih.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif sempat hinggap di otakku ini. Dari pikiran jika Kakashi inilah, itulah, pokoknya semua pikiran-pikiran yang kurang baik yang ada di pikiranku. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari Kakashi di gedung fakultasnya. Sepertinya aku belum bilang, Kakashi mengambil program studi apa.

"_Sekarang adalah eranya teknologi, Saku. Semua hal dilakukan dengan teknologi. Untuk urusan berkomunikasi saja kita tidak perlu bertatap muka, sudah banyak situs jejaring sosial. Dan sepuluh tahun lagi Sakura, yakinlah semua hal pasti dilakukan dengan yang namanya teknologi. Jadi aku akan mengambil program studi Teknik Informatika."_

Itulah kalimat yang sangat ku ingat ketika aku bertanya kepada Kakashi tentang alasan dia mengambil program studi Teknik Informatika. Kakashi merasa bahagia sekali karena telah diterima di program studi Teknik Informatika Universitas Miyazaki, karena apa, program studi Teknik Informatika di universitas itu merupakan salah satu program studi terfavorit. Peminatnya lumayan banyak. Bayangkan saja, dari sekitar empat ribu peminat yang mendaftar hanya empat ratus mahasiswa baru yang diambil. Dan salah satu dari empat ratus mahasiswa itu adalah Kakashi. Tapi entah kenapa, semenjak dia diterima di progam studi itu, semakin hari Kakashi semakin sulit untuk ku hubungi. Dan puncaknya adalah sekarang ini. Aku sungguh sudah tidak tahan.

Ku putuskan untuk mencari Kakashi di gedung fakultasnya. Ku temukan Kakashi sedang bersama teman-temannya, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dia terlihat sangat serius mengetikkan sesuatu di depan layar laptopnya. Ku dekati pelan-pelan kemudian ketepuk bahunya. Tindakanku itu membuat Kakashi mendongak.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau ada di sini ?" Kakashi bertanya kepadaku.

"Mencari kekasihku yang telah lama menghilang." Tak dapat kusembunyikan, terdapat nada ketus di dalam jawabanku.

Hanya cengiran yang tertampil di wajah Kakashi. Akhiranya kami memutuskan untuk berbicara di kantin fakultas Kakashi.

Pada mulanya, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kami. Kami sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk minuman dingin yang kami pesan. Tapi, lama-kelamaan aku tidak tahan juga. Akhirnya, akulah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau sekarang ini sangat sulit ku hubungi, Kashi ?" Itulah kalimat pembuka percakapan di antara kami.

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Kakashi meminta maaf padaku. Padahal aku hanya bertanya, kenapa sekarang ini dia sulit untuk ku hubungi. Tapi mengapa yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kata maaf. Apa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Jangan-jangan Kakashi...

"Aku minta maaf Sakura. Maafkan aku yang akhir-akhir ini sulit kau hubungi dan aku juga jarang menghubungimu." Tiba-tiba saja pemikiranku yang sedang berkelana entah ke mana dibuyarkan oleh kata-kata Kakashi, yang lagi-lagi adalah sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Sungguh, masalah ini hampir membuatku, gila Saku. Waktuku cukup tersita dengan masalah ini. Tenagaku hampir terkuras habis akibat masalah ini. Pikiranku juga seluruhnya tercurahkan pada masalah ini. Benar-benar hampir gila aku dibuatnya, Saku."

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kakashi katakan. Ke mana sebenarnya arah tujuan pembicaraan ini. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Jangan-jangan ada pihak lain di antara hubungan kami. Jangan-jangan Kakashi mulai berpindah ke lain hati. Kami-sama, jangan pernah Kau biarkan menjadi kenyataan prasangka-prasangka ku ini. Cukup jadikan itu sebagai prasangka dalam hatiku saja. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika prasangka itu sampai benar-benar terjadi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Saku. Aku pikir, jika sudah akhir pekan pasti aku akan terbebas dari masalah ini. Namun, aku keliru Saku. Walaupun sudah akhir pekan, masalah ini tetap saja membuntutiku. Bahkan, untuk sekedar makan atau mandi pun menjadi hal yang langka bagiku."

Aku sungguh tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihku ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kakashi ? Apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi ? Sebegitu seriuskah masalahmu, Kashi ? Tolong, katakan kepadaku. Jangan kau buat aku menjadi semakin penasaran."

Kakashi hanya terdiam terpaku. Dari wajahnya dapat kulihat bahwa dia sangat merasa letih. Terdapat lingkar hitam di bawah matanya yang menandakan bahwa dia kurang tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Saku. Akhir-akhir ini aku telah menyelingkuhimu."

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari yang cerah. Kata-kata Kakashi sukses membuatku terperangah tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Maksudmu apa, Kashi ? Kau mencintai wanita lain ? Begitukah maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Kashi ?"

Namun, malah ekspresi bertanyalah yang aku dapatkan dari wajah Kakashi.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu, Saku ? Ha... Ha... Ha..."

Kakashi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan aku, aku hampir saja menangis akibat tingkahnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis ? Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Saku. Yang aku maksud berselingkuh itu bukan berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita, sayang. Aku menyelingkuhimu dengan laporan praktikum, Sakura."

"Apa ? Jadi... yang kau maksud dengan masalah itu adalah laporan praktikum ? Dan maksudmu kau berselingkuh itu, kau selingkuh dengan laporan praktikum ? Kau jahat Kakashi !"

Kalau saja Kakashi tidak sigap, sudah kupastikan tasku ini akan memberikan stempel pada wajahnya yang tampan itu. Masih saja Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, aku cukup merasa lega mendengar penjelasannya. Syukurlah, ternyata pihak ketiga di antara kami bukanlah seorang wanita, melainkan laporan praktikum.

"Habis, aku merasa sangat kesal, Saku. Bayangkan saja, setiap minggu ada dua laporan yang harus ku kumpulkan, dan semuanya harus ditulis tangan. Bahkan laporan hasil praktikum mata kuliah Basis Data harus sudah dikumpulkan dua kali dua puluh empat jam, Saku. Belum lagi tugas-tugas yang langsung dari dosen, harus membuat rancangan _gadget_ masa depanlah, menambah fitur baru pada _software _ yang telah ada, dan lain-lain. Laporan-laporan itu bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin, Saku. Kepala ini rasanya hampir mau pecah. Hampir setiap malam aku begadang terpaku menatap layar leptop, Saku. Jadi, maafkan aku ya jika akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menghubungimu atau mengangkat telepon darimu."

Ku berikan senyuman termanisku untuk menghibur kekasihku yang lagi galau karena laporan praktikum ini. Berharap dengan memberikan seulas senyuman dapat meringankan sedikit bebannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, Kashi. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan lagi membuat hubungan kita berada di antara aku, kau, dan laporan praktikum."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Fiuh... Lega rasanya dapat membuat fic berisi curahan hati. Sungguh aku merasa seperti tercekik ketika dihadapkan pada laporan praktikum. Gila aja tuh laporan dikumpulin 2 x 24 jam dan ditulis tangan pula. Kalau hanya 10 halaman saja sih nggak masalah, lha ini berpuluh-puluh halaman. Belum lagi untuk membuat **_**screenshot**_**-nya. Dan tidur akan menjadi hal langka jika sudah dihadapkan pada laporan. Huhuhu...**

**Mau sedikit menjelaskan, walaupun Sakura dan Kakashi kuliah di universitas yang sama mereka jarang bertemu, karena gedung antar satu fakultas ke fakultas lainnya itu berbeda tidak jadi satu. Anggap saja satu fakultas itu satu SMA, jadi setiap fakultas mempunyai daerah otonom sendiri-sendiri. Dan itu menyebabkan misal, mahasiswa Hukum akan jarang nongkrong di gedung fakultas Teknologi Informasi. Dan begitu sebaliknya.**

**Semoga reader masih mau mampir ke fic abal bin gajeku ini. ****Author berharap agar reader mau meninggalkan jejak, kritik, saran, flame atau apa saja boleh kok. Dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya. **

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**13112012**


End file.
